


Spotted Love

by toodeepinthatfanzone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Concerts, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Inspired by Real Events, Light Stalking, Love at First Sight, Subway, adrienette - Freeform, like not in a harmful way, this is pure cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodeepinthatfanzone/pseuds/toodeepinthatfanzone
Summary: Marinette didn't know that spotting a stranger in a crowd could make her night.





	Spotted Love

Marinette laughed as she breathed in the warm night air, her sneakers rubbing over the asphalt of the street. Alya next to her stared down at her phone, the milky light of the screen illuminated her face and the redhead moved a step to the left to not block the way. They were hungry and sweaty, basically completely exhausted from the concert they just left and there were lots of people around them feeling the same way.

“We should eat somewhere on our way home.” Alya remarked and sighed, “How much money do you have left?”

The dark haired girl bit her lower lip and fiddled with the pocket of her jacket but quickly gave up on the mission to find her portemonnaie. “I don’t know. Ten Euros or something like that. Honestly, why is everything here so expensive? I would have loved to buy some Jagged merch but I already lost seven Euros to our drink.”

“Fuck that merch. You got a super nice cup.” snorted Alya and put her phone away, “Save those seventy bucks for a shirt, Imma get you a fake knock of for five.”

“Made in China.”

“Of course.” The two girls laughed and their shoulder bumped together as they slowly moved through the mass of people towards the subway station. The wind picked up for a second, the time being close to midnight already.

“Maybe we could ask some of the people if they give us one of their spare cups,” Marinette suggested then and nodded in the direction of a small group, a woman in a wheelchair holding at least six of the popular Jagged Stone plastic cups in her hand.

“Seriously, I’d even pick one from the trash can.” Alya snorted. They entered the train platform, one already leaving the station and the girls sighed in unison by the sight of their waiting time - fifteen more minutes. People were standing side by side, waiting to go home. The redhead groaned. “I am going to call my mother. It’s too late to eat somewhere and maybe she has some snacks. Do we have drinks in our room?”

Marinette shook her head. “I had to throw my water bottle away before entering the stadium, remember? That is so stupid, really. We could have avoided spending seven Euros on our drink.”

“Same for the fact that they forbid power banks. As if I am going to modify my charger to a bomb.” she rolled her eyes and held her phone up to her ear. Marinette chuckled lightly and turned around to take a deep breath.

Finally, the air around them started to cool down, the post-concert feeling settling into her tired bones. Marinette was tired and hungry. The only thing she ate that day was her parents' bread before she had to leave to arrive in time at the concert avenue. 

People around them were laughing and chattering about the past few hours. She pulled her jacket tighter, a train arriving two platforms away from them. And that was the moment she saw him.

It was a tall man, wearing a green and white checkered button-up shirt and tight-fitting black jeans. He was talking animatedly on the phone, his eyes squinted close in pure joy.

“My mum got croissants and banana juice. We knocking my parents out of bed when we’re at the hotel.” Alya informed her friend, then followed her eyes to the stranger. “Oh, what a cutie.”

“I like his shirt.” Marinette admitted with a light blush, “It has something to it, but the shoes don’t fit at all.”

Alya mustered the guy who stood some steps away from them. She shrugged then. “I don’t know but if you say so. Between the two of us, you are the fashion designer.” Her eyes suddenly lit up. “Girl, I need to take a picture of you! The lightning is just beautiful.”

“Bruh.” Marinette ruffled her hair and lay it over her shoulder, then held up a peace sign with her hand and smiled while Alya took a picture. Their train arrived only a few minutes later. As soon as the doors opened, there were masses of people storming inside the carriages.

Alya took her friend’s arm and dragged her inside, standing back to back next other people and Marinette wrapped her arms Alya for support since she was too short to get a hold on one of the poles. A staff member pushed a man further into the train so that the doors were finally able to close. And as the train started to move, everyone stood so close to each other, that it was nearly impossible to fall.

“Two stations,” Alya said and lay her head back to look at the small plan on the ceiling. “Luckily we don’t stand next to disgusting people.”

“We are the disgusting people.” corrected Marinette before dropping her voice to a lower tone, “I probably smell like cold sweat.”

Her friend chuckled. “You smell just fine, Mademoiselle.” Marinette joined with a small giggle while grabbing her expensive merch cup tighter. The doors opened at the first station and a few people left, making some room. When they arrived at the second one, a lot more left the train, Alya and Marinette right in between them.

“Where do we have to go? Which subway do we need to go to?” asked Marinette and still held her friend’s arm tightly while Alya opened her phone browser again. In the meanwhile, the dark-haired girl spotted a familiar face again. Green-white-checkered-shirt-guy stepped onto the platform and looked a bit confused. He then moved towards the stairs.

Alya needed a few seconds to look around, then pulled her friend with her. “We don’t have to switch trains when we can catch the one on platform three. Come on, Mari.”  The small girl got dragged across the station just in time for the train to arrive at the platform as soon as they ran down the stairs.

With just a few seconds to spare the girls managed to get into the carriage and chuckled.

“Okay, we have to go like eleven or twelve stations.” explained Alya and leaned against the door with a tired smile. Marinette nodded, then got distracted, bumping Alya’s shoulder with her own.

“Green-white-checkered on one am,” she whispered screamed and Alya turned around to look at the guy that sat at the back of the train, across from a chubby man and next to his, apparently, dark-skinned  friend. The conversation they had was obviously awkward.

“I tell you, he is gay. Most good looking men are.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Marinette whispered and her friend wiggled her eyebrows.

“It must be fate that he is in the same trains that we are.” said Alya and threw another quick glance over to the blond mystery guy. “Still a eighty-five-percent chance that he likes dick. I mean, look at the shirt.”

Sighing, Marinette moved closer to Alya. “He is still cute.” she whined, “Plus he probably was at the concert too. I mean, he literally waited with us at the station.”

“Cute guy, who has the same music taste as you? Definitely gay.” Marinette groaned at that and looked out of the window to see herself in the dark reflection, the train coming to a stop with squeaking brakes.

“Do you think I could write a post on Twitter or Facebook to find him? Maybe in one of those spotted groups?” the half chinese girl then asked out of the blue, making Alya blush.

“Girl, quiet! He can probably here you!” she said in a rushed voice but Marinette just shrugged. Alya rubbed her eyes. “I mean you can try. ‘Green-white-checkered-shirt-guy. I am looking for you! Saw you on our way home from the Jagged Stone concert’. But I don’t know, he doesn’t look like the kind of guy that would use such websites or groups.”

Marinette sighed. “Not really, no.” And then they broke out in quiet giggles, making people look towards them. The attractive young man still sat on his seat and tried to make a conversation with his neighbour, the chubby man across from him had already left the train.

Alya smirked and bluntly walked over to the seats, settling down on the window and Marinette blushed as she came to sit right across the blonde. He had long legs, played with his fingers and let them run through his hair more times than necessary but his bangs kept falling onto his face. She mustered him closely. 

He was handsome without any doubt. The first bottom on his shirt was undone and the sleeves were pulled up to the crook of his arms, revealing toned muscles. There was a ring on his shaking fingers which he played with while letting his green eyes wander up to the station plan every now and then. Their feet bumped against each other.

“You… you were at the concert too, right?” the stranger suddenly asked and it made Marinette and Alya look up at him. The train had stopped at another station and the dark skinned man next to the blonde excused himself while leaving.

“Uh, yeah we were.” Alya said and nodded.

Blondy nodded. “Cool. It was a good show, wasn’t it?” he asked and brushed his hand awkwardly over the few beard stubbles on his chin.

Marinette nodded with a tight smile on her lips. “Yeah, it was… it was something different for sure. Jagged’s shows are always spectacular.”

He hummed in agreement and they went back to silence, the harsh noise of the train brakes the only sound around them. Alya was texting on her phone and Marinette tried to look everywhere but at the man in front of her, but his long fingers were distracting. She wondered if he played the piano.

“Is the next stop ours?” Alya then asked as the monotone voice announced the next station and Marinette squinted her eyes to see the letters on a small monitor a few meters away.

She shook her head. “No, we still have to go like… five stations,” said Marinette while trying to unfold the subway map. “We’re not from here.” she somehow felt the need to inform the blonde guy.

He shrugged lightly. “I am not either but I sometimes come here for work.” Letting his hands push his hair back another time, he smiled sheepishly. “To be honest I don’t really know where I have to leave the train. My phone died while I was trying to look for my stop.”

“I told you that forbidding power banks was stupid,” Marinette whispered and Alya rolled her eyes, already unlocking her phone.

“Do you want to use mine? My battery is really low tho so you have to be fast.” she offered and a real smile formed on the guy’s face as he took the phone and typed his location in.

He chuckled. “Yeah, that is not much battery you have left there.” Marinette stared shamelessly at his hands as his long fingers scrolled across the map and his eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t really know what station is closest to my hotel. Maybe this one?” Suddenly, he looked up at the plan on the ceiling and then again down on the phone. “Where do you guys have to go off?”

“In three station,” answered Marinette and lay her head back into her neck. 

“Mine is the next one.” the stranger said and grinned, then gave the phone back. “Thank you for letting me use your phone.”

Alya nodded. “No problem.” The train moved slower, the bright light of the station filling the train and the attractive stranger stood, his hands grabbing a pole for support as they slowly came to a halt.

“Goodbye, love of my life,” Marinette whined as she watched him go, his green and white checkered shirt slowly moving out of sight. “Darn, we really do need to post something online. I can’t just let him walk out of my life like that.”

“Personally, I think he had his hands in his hair far too often. That totally came across as narcissistic. Plus there is still the chance that he is gay.” said Alya and just shrugged. 

“But we don’t know that for sure.”

“Oh, hey look at that!” Alya held up her phone, the map app opened, “I can see what he searched for. It was… it was a freaking church?”

Raising her eyebrows, Marinette looked down at the phone screen. “He’s going to a church?”

“He probably stays at a hotel close to it. I don’t believe he actually, you know, stays at that church.” her friend answered with an amused tone. “But hey if we want to we could totally go there tomorrow and maybe we will find him again.”

Marinette shook her head dramatically, fake crying. “We will never see him again! That was such a once in a lifetime thing! RIP Subway Bae.”

Alya shook her head, a bemused smile on her face and the girls left the train some minutes later. They stumbled into the elevator of their hotel and knocked Alya’s mother awake who then left some snacks and drinks to the girls before they made their way back to their own hotel room.

It was already close to two in the morning when they finally settled in bed, still talking about the guy from the subway and his weird behavior, analyzing all of his movements and they laughed as Marinette collected all of their observations in her sketchbook, drawing a small picture of him too. They even went as far as opening the window and praying to the full moon, cracking lightly.

It was only in the morning, after they showered, charged their phones and ate breakfast that Alya found a new contact in her phone, making the girls jump and squeak in excitement as the story suddenly took a completely new turn.

It was a few years later, as Marinette revealed her old sketchbooks to her boyfriend that he found a weirdly drawn picture of himself in one.

“When did you make this one?” he asked, confusion clear on his face and Marinette blushed. “God this shirt looks terrible.”

“That was the day we met, idiot. You were so freaking weird and you just left your number in my best friend’s phone without us knowing your name, Adrien.”

“Sorry, I guess,” he said and shrugged as she punched him in the shoulder lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by real-life events.  
> My best friend and I saw a guy after a concert and he was really fine. Almost everything went down as described in the story, just that he didn't leave his number and we probably won't see him ever again :')
> 
> Let's pretend the concert was not in Paris but in a city close by so that Alya and Marinette had to drive a while and stay at a hotel.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> my tumblr: toodeepinthatfanzone


End file.
